


Stone Faced

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A simple card game...





	

Ahsoka kept her lekku still, concentrating on not letting them give away her thoughts. Across from her, Fives twitched, and she knew he hadn't pulled what he needed. To her left, Echo was as still as he ever was. If he had a tell, she had yet to figure it out.

To her right, Master Kenobi was just as readable as a rock. Maybe less so; Ahsoka had seen the Force rock her master kept and it did more than Master Kenobi was.

She opted to fold, and Fives followed behind her. Those two were just impossible to play against.


End file.
